1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to rakes and more specifically it relates to an easy grip tool. The easy grip tool consists of an implement head and an elongated rigid handle having upper and lower offset handgrips formed therein, which can be adjusted to the implement head, so that left and right handed people can grip the upper and lower offset handgrips to comfortably sweep the implement head along the ground. The implement head will extend further away from the body of a person using the easy grip tool, making use thereof quicker and safer, since the implement head will not catch on shoe laces and pants legs.
When using the easy grip tool in a pulling motion towards the person, there is less fatigue in the arms and shoulders, while there is less tension on the wrists as they are not twisted. This also results in less callouses on the thumb knuckles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous rakes have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,607 to Jenkins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,780 to Phillips; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,073 to Germain et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,961 to Kegley all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.